Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers
Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (also known as Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers) is a 1995 American horror movie directed by Joe Chapelle. It is the sixth film in the Halloween movie franchise. It stars George P. Wilbur as Michael Myers; Paul Rudd, in his movie debut, as Tommy Doyle; and Donald Pleasance in his last appearance as Dr. Samuel Loomis. The movie was released after the 1995 death of Pleasance and is dedicated to him. Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for strong violence and some sexuality. The movie explains that Michael Myers has been placed under an ancient curse, represented by the runic symbol Thorn. The curse is the cause both of his murderous behavior and his apparent indestructibility. The film was made on a budget of $5,000,000 and earned $15,116,634 at the box office, doing better than Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers, but it still was not a great success. Three years later the next film in the Halloween franchise, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, was released. It is not considered a direct sequel to Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers due to the fact that it completely ignores the events of the three films that involve Michael's niece. It is considered more of a sequel to Halloween II. Plot The movie begins six years after the events of Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers. The mysterious stranger in black who took Michael Myers away at the end of the previous movie appears to be the leader of a cult. He has also abducted Jamie Lloyd, Michael Myers' niece, and she has been made pregnant. Jamie gives birth the day before Halloween. She is told that she and her baby are in great danger and is helped to escape. She is pursued by Michael Myers. From an abandoned bus station she telephones a radio station. She tells the disc jockey, who is discussing the Haddonfield murders, that Michael Myers is chasing her but the DJ dismisses her as a crank. Eventually, Michael tracks her down to a barn and kills her but finds that the baby is not with her. Tommy Doyle, the boy who was babysat by Laurie Strode in the first Halloween movie, has moved into a boarding house across the street from Michael Myers' childhood home. He is curious about what caused Michael Myers to try to kill the members of his own family. He hears Jamie Lloyd's telephone call to the radio station and goes to the abandoned bus station. He finds Jamie's baby, takes the child in and names him Steven. Tommy notices that a family have moved into Michael Myers' former home and tells Dr. Loomis about them. Both Tommy and the doctor are convinced that Michael is still alive. The people that have moved into Michael Myers' old house turn out to be members of the Strode family, the family that adopted Michael's sister Laurie. The family members include Kara Strode, her six-year-old son Danny and Kara's teenage brother Tim. Tommy befriends them and explains to them that he thinks that Michael Myers is under a curse represented by the runic character Thorn. Tommy says that the rune symbolizes a group of stars said to sometimes appear in the skies on Halloween night. The stars were associated in ancient times with a demonic curse of sickness and destruction. To protect everyone else, one child in each tribe would be selected to inherit the curse. The child would have to offer a family member as a human sacrifice on the night of Samhain. Tommy says that Michael has inherited the curse and that explains why he is compelled to kill members of his family and also explains his superhuman strength and seeming inability to die. Tommy's landlady, Mrs. Blakenship, reveals that she was babysitting six-year old Michael Myers the night that he killed his sister Judith. She says that Michael used to say that he could hear voices telling him to kill. She says that Danny Strode is now hearing the same voices. Michael returns to his old home. He kills Tim Strode and several of his friends. Kara, Danny, baby Steven and Michael Myers are captured by the man in black and his followers. They are taken to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Tommy and Dr. Loomis follow. The man in black reveals himself to be Dr. Wynn, a character who appeared in the first movie. He and his followers are conducting genetic experiments into the nature of the evil that inhabits Michael Myers. Dr. Wynn and a group of surgeons are seen carrying out a procedure but are interrupted by Michael who appears to kill everybody in the room. Tommy injects Michael Myers with a tranquilizer before beating him unconscious with a metal pipe. Tommy, Kara, Danny, baby Steven and Dr. Loomis are about to escape when Dr. Loomis tells them to go on without him because he has "a little business to take care of". He enters the operating room where Michael was beaten unconscious. Michael's mask is seen on the floor and Dr. Loomis is heard to scream. External links *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/halloween_6_the_curse_of_michael_myers Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/halloween-the-curse-of-michael-myers-v135827 Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers on AllMovie.] *[[wikiquote:Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers|Quotations from Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers on Wikiquote.]] *Official website of the Halloween movie franchise. Category:Movies Category:Halloween series